


You Come Out to Him

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [42]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	You Come Out to Him

You were sitting on the couch reading when Michael came up behind you and started kissing your neck, “so what are the chances of tonight being the night? It is our anniversary!” You laughed and leaned forward so he couldn’t touch you, “Get dressed, we have reservations at seven o’clock.” He rolled his eyes, laughed, and walked back to his room to get dressed. You knew you would have to tell him you were asexual eventually, but you weren’t sure how he would react, so for now, you were going to stay in the closet. 

When it was 6:00 you knocked on Michael’s door, you were all gussied up and ready to have a magical night with your boyfriend. When Michael opened the door he was in a nice shirt and dress pants, “we’ve still got tiiiiiime.”

 You laughed and kissed him, “I know, but I’m not in the mood.” 

He sighed and motioned for you to down on the bed, “all right, we need to talk.”

You sat next to him, bracing yourself for the conversation you were about to have, you knew where this was going to lead. He held your hand, “you know I would never want to make you do anything you don’t want to do, but there’s something you’re not telling me about this situation, and I want to know what it is. Do I make you uncomfortable?” You quickly shook your head no. “Are you not attracted to me?” You shook your head no again.

 “Do you have a snake down there? What is it?”

 You laughed and then your smile faded, “Michael, I’ve been wanting to tell you, but I didn’t know when it would be a good time.”

He looked at you concerned, “y/n, what is it? I just want to know you’re comfortable in this relationship.”

You took a deep breath and then started talking quickly, not letting him cut you off at any point, “I’m asexual, and I don’t know if you know what that means, it means I’m really not interested in sex. There are different types of asexuals, and I’m the type that likes kissing and holding hands and all that stuff but I’m just not interested in doing it. And I know that’s probably a deal breaker and it’s been selfish of me not to tell you but I just wasn’t sure how you would react, and I really love you Michael.”

He smiled, “why didn’t you just say that? Y/n, I mean, sure, it’s going to be a little bit more difficult, but I’m willing to work on controlling myself if that’s what you need. I would never want to make you uncomfortable, I feel terrible that I’ve been bringing it up so much lately.”

You shook your head again, “Michael, this isn’t your fault. And you shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

He laughed and held the sides of your face, “deal with what? Being in love? Y/n, this doesn’t change how I feel about you. You’re still as perfect as ever, and if you’re asexual, well that’s just part of the package. I love you all the same.”

You hugged him, “really? I mean this is going to hard…”

He kissed the top of your head and laughed,“Yeah, and so am I, but that’s just something we’ll have to work through, I’m sure this isn’t the first time someone who isn’t asexual has dated someone who is, I’m sure we can ask other couples about this.”

He got up and held your hand, “now come on, it’s 6:30, if we don’t hurry we’ll be late for our reservations.” 

As the two of you got in the car you could still feel a slight awkwardness but Michael knew how to fix it.

 “Hey y/n?

You turned to him and smiled, “yeah?”

“I looooooove you.”

“I looooooooooooooove you too Mikey.”


End file.
